Quelqu'un d'autre
by MindHeist
Summary: - Tu ne sais rien de moi, murmura t-elle, tranchante.  - Détrompe-toi, Pansy. J'en sais plus bien qu'il ne le parait.


▬ **I' m W e a k **▬

Etendue sur cette épaisse couche d'un blanc pur, l'adolescente patientait, les paupières fermées. Qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Elle laissait seulement défilée les secondes, les minutes, se détachant du temps pendant quelques heures délectables à la recherche d'un signe quelconque, le moindre qui permettrait de la seconder mais ne dit-on pas qu'il est beau de rêver ? _Il était à elle et à elle seule de l'accomplir_. Les bras en croix, la jeune femme ne frissonnait pas quand les petits flocons transparents atterrissaient délicatement sur sa peau frêle. A peine couverte d'une écharpe en coton et d'un gilet, elle ne percevait pas ce froid hivernal incitant les élèves à rabattre leur col roulé et veste fourré. Bien au contraire, Pansy Parkinson savourait l'hiver et les trois mois l'accompagnant, appréciant tant cette sensation et le bien être qu'elle lui procurait. Qu'il y'avait-il donc de plus inégalable qu'un paysage recouvert de neige surveillé par un ciel sans nuage ? Ce manteau de satin affiné la réjouissait cependant elle se doutait très bien que ces rares instants ne se répéteraient pas qu'elle n'en profiterait plus d'avantage. La plupart des étudiants demeuraient cloitré à l'intérieur du château, leurs gants en main et leurs bonnets couvrant la moitié de leur tête. Ne savaient-ils donc pas profiter des biens faits de la nature ? Apparemment pas, non. Pansy aurait tant souhaité s'avouer qu'elle ne faisait guère partit de ce _genre_. Elle était incapable de se délasser dehors paisiblement à cause de _ça_.

La Serpentard s'était délibérément éloignée de l'école afin que personne ne se risque à la déranger. Aussi glaciale et imperturbable que la neige elle pouvait se montrer et ne s'en privait pas. Elle se trouvait à côté de l'arbre près du lac, dorénavant gelé et semblait complètement déconnectée du reste du monde, figée telle une statue réalisée dans le marbre.

_« Il me tuera. »_

Délicatement, Pansy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en position assise. Ses doigts tâtèrent dans sa poche à la recherche de cet exquis poison qu'elle attrapa. Vivement, l'adolescente saisit une cigarette du paquet, le reporta à ses lèvres et inspira une grande bouffée. Aussitôt, elle s'alluma dans un léger crépitement qui parvint à soulager la Serpentard, celle-ci se délectant de son arôme virulent et de son goût âpre, l'engouffrant un peu plus dans sa perte. Avec une lenteur exagérée, elle rejetait la fumée, tentant d'oublier ce qui l'entourait et redemandant l'effet que ce savoureux venin lui procurait. Puis, à nouveau, Pansy retomba dans sa léthargie l'entrainant ailleurs.

- « _La neige tombe, indiscontinûment, comme une lente et longue et pauvre laine. Parmi la morne et longue et pauvre plaine, froide d'amour, chaude de haine. Le tablier des mauvaises saisons, violemment, là-haut, est dénoué ; A coups de vent sur les hameaux des horizons. Ainsi s'en va la neige au loin. »_

Subitement, des pas foulés parvinrent aux oreilles de Pansy qui resta aux aguets, prête à répliquer à sa victime de ficher le camp le plus rapidement possible. Durant ce long moment, elle avala encore deux bouffés tout en fixant au loin, obnubilé par cette neige atteignant le jardin démesurément grand par milliers. L'intrus sembla se rapprocher ce qui la déplus fortement : _Son_ endroit, c'était le sien. Elle n'aurait pas la paix et le calme tant espérer… A présent, elle pouvait définitivement rayer ces mots. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd la fit tressaillir et la jeune releva doucement la tête : L'individu venait de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Pansy ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix à l'allure qui se voulait audacieuse, l'insupportant au plus au point. Une vague brûlante se déversa, se propageant dans ses veines. L'aversion et l'hostilité que Pansy faisait part à l'égard du garçon la submergèrent d'un coup. L' _« Elu »_ était là il se tenait tout près gâchant l'exceptionnalité de cet instant ce uniquement par sa propre présence.

- Comme tu viens de dire, Potter : « Dans l'enceinte. »

La phrase sonna sèche et Pansy fut persuadé d'être débarrassé, mais l'homme à la cicatrice ne bougea guère. Songeait-il certainement à la faire fuir ou la simple satisfaction de la provoquer le divertissait ? Elle penchait pour le deux. Ainsi ils demeurèrent dans la quiétude comblée par le rejet des fumées, l'obstination de chacun semblant insupporter l'autre.

- _Les villages illusoires_, soupira Harry après une minute qui parût interminable. Un recueil de poèmes écrit par _Emile Verhaeren _– un recueil de poèmes Moldu. Il semblerait que tu en lises, Parkinson ?

Sans même lui accorder un regard, l'adolescente prit une seconde cigarette tandis qu'Harry émit un léger rire à peine audible, conscient qu'elle ne lui offrirait aucune satisfaction et encore moins celle de lui répondre tout simplement par cette fierté qu'il jugeait puérile. Mais Harry, lui, se permit de lancer un long de regard vers Pansy Sa longue chevelure auburn était irrévocablement éteinte – tout comme elle, sa bouche stoïque et ses yeux rivés sur son seul échappatoire semblait être la représentation parfaite d'un tableau de désespoir sur fond blanc. Mais ce qu'il ne savait certainement pas, c'est que la malheureuse rassemblait ses efforts, empêchait la moindre particule de son corps de se ruer vers cet idiot afin de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. _Oui_, sans même en prendre conscience, il détruisait sa vie.

- Quant à moi, il semblerait que j'entends un élève en détresse appeler un héro pitoyable, cracha-t-elle, âcre. Tu connais bien ce rôle, du moins, pour l'endosser à plein temps.

- Tu as raison. Je préfère partir plutôt que d'écouter de morfondre.

L'imbécile quitta les lieux et tout se tut une nouvelle fois. Pansy était seule, de nouveau, admirant le paysage en détail de droite à gauche et de long en large. Tout paraissait si vide et ni la hauteur de ces arbres ni la profondeur de cette neige surprenante ne la rassurait. Son cœur ne bâterait plus à ce même rythme.

_« Je suis le résultat de l'auto destruction. »_


End file.
